Many approaches to speech transmission and speech recognition have been proposed in the past, including the following examples: U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,882 (Sharman, et al., Aug. 8, 2000), “Textual Recording of Contributions to Audio Conference Using Speech Recognition,” relates to producing a set of minutes for a teleconference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,454 (Eslambolchi, Jun. 5, 2001), “Network-Based Caller Speech Muting,” relates to a method for muting a caller's outgoing speech to defeat transmission of ambient noise, as with a caller in an airport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,063 (Vysotsky et al., Nov. 3, 1998), relates to speaker-independent recognition of commands, in parallel with speaker-dependent recognition of names, words or phrases, for speech-activated telephone service. However, the above-mentioned examples address substantially different problems (i.e. problems of telecommunications service), and thus are significantly different from the present invention.
There are methods and systems in use today that utilize automatic speech recognition to replace human customer service representatives. Automatic speech recognition systems are capable of performing some tasks; however, a customer may need or prefer to actually speak with another person in many cases. Thus there is a need for systems and methods that use both automatic speech recognition, and human customer service representatives, automatically capturing customer speech to improve the customer service rendered by humans.